Dead Space: Hell on Earth
by BensLazy
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, so I thought I'd start with my favourite game franchise. Dead Space. It will not be perfect by any means, but constructive criticism is appreciated, saying "ur st0ree suxxx" is not. T rating for strong language, may change later to M for potential violence. The Dead Space IP is owned by EA and was created by Visceral Games.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, for the third time, he thought it was over, that humanity, but most importantly Ellie, was safe. Isaac was certain that he'd be killed in some way or another at the end of his snow-filled journey, with Carver almost certainly sharing the same fate. But they weren't. They lived to see another day, which was more surprising for Carver than it had been for Isaac given his history.

When they finally regained a grip on their consciousness, surroundings and got their asses off Tau Volantis, they'd boarded the Terra Nova in hopes of using it to get back to Earth, where Isaac feared for Ellie's life. If she was dead, it would be certain Isaac would give up entirely, Nicole's death had already been more than enough pain to endure. Nothing that Carver or anybody else could say would dull the pain. "Ellie!" Isaac muttered to himself barely awake as Carver shook him out of his involuntary sleep. "Come on Clarke get up already. Don't fall apart on me." Those words were uttered to Isaac before back on Tau Volantis, when Ellie had apparently been killed by some kind of gas that had already incinerated two Unitologists.

The last thing Isaac remembered was approaching Earth with Carver, trying to establish contact with anyone available. But not one person responded, instead all they had heard was barely coherent noises of obviously alien origin. Despite this, the message was clear: the Brother Moons were here.  
"God damn it Ellie please be alright..." Isaac said to himself as he put his hand on the window, with Carver listening. "Jesus Clarke, you better hope those fuckers don't get smart, 'cause if they find out what's fueling you to fight them, you're screwed man." "Well what the fuck else am I supposed to do? What are WE supposed to do Carver?" "Look I don't know man, Christ... I guess we land, help who we can. Probably in vain though." Isaac tried desperately to contact Ellie's RIG, to no avail. Looking at the Brother Moon, Isaac came up with another 'bad idea' as Ellie would call it. "We're gonna go to them. I think they want me Carver." Carver sighed somewhat angrily, as it seemed to him that Isaac was losing his mind once again.

Ellie looked up at the sky, the colour of it a dark, orangey red. 'This is it..'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **

**Well here it is, the next chapter. Sorry for the short length, but at least it's longer this time. I do plan to keep gradually increasing the length of chapters as time goes on.**

**I'm also making up a lot of this on the spot, so you'll have to accept my poor writing skills.**

**Hopefully you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and some dialogue in this chapter are Visceral's, but the rest is mine.**

"Not this shit again, Clarke. You gotta keep your head. We find EarthGov before we do anything, we'll need all the help we can get to stop anyone else dying."

"EarthGov? Didn't Norton say that you guys were the last battalion?"

"Yeah, he did. But there's gotta be some stragglers or a small group left or something, else how would society have even functioned until this point?"

Isaac acknowledged the possibility with an accepting nod. He still didn't like EarthGov, not by a long shot, but at least other than Norton they weren't trying to kill him anymore. The fact that EarthGov wanted Isaac to be "terminated" in the first place disgusted him rather than making him fear for his life. There are far bigger problems in the universe than any human: the damn Necromorphs. EarthGov didn't seem to realize this. Now though, their situation, like the rest of humanity, is desperate. Isaac is the most experienced person with these alien monstrosities, so surely he'd be an ideal leader. What's left of EarthGov should be worshipping Isaac, in his mind anyway.

"Isaac. Isaac?" Carver snaps his fingers in front of Isaac. "ISAAC!"

He was lost in his own world with these thoughts, not hearing anything that Carver may have said.

"Sorry. Alright, let's go. But we're taking the fight to them sooner or later Carver. This should have been finished a long time ago."

Isaac couldn't get Ellie off his mind, he was unsure if he even cared about humanity at this point. Sure there were good people, but all Isaac has known in recent years is loss and betrayal. Everyone he's ever come across has either died or tried to screw him over. Everyone except Ellie, and Carver too. Carver may have been an asshole initially, but as their mission went on, the two became something more than reluctant, unlikely allies. They were friends, even if they had their occasional disagreements which were far less than friendly. Santos and Buckell too. Isaac sighed as he had almost entirely forgotten about them. He was positive they were loyal people too, why did they have to die? Still, the brutal truth was that nothing further could be done for them. They were dead.

Ellie was in a similar frame of mind to Isaac at this point, she couldn't trust anybody. She'd found a run-down, abandoned shelter, in an area similar to where Isaac's apartment was located on New Horizons Lunar Colony. She decided to obtain more protection in the form of a suit similar to Isaac's. There was a functioning Store in the shelter, which almost unbelievably had the schematic to a women's Advanced Suit. There were a choice of colours for the helmets visor, which Ellie knew didn't matter, but chose to go with the purple option anyway. 'I really should have done this before, then maybe that bastard Stross wouldn't have gotten my eye.' she thought to herself. As she came out of the store's suit chamber and sat down, she couldn't help but notice a disturbing silence. It was as if everybody had left the sector rather than simply been killed. Not a single voice, gunshot or any sign of Necromorphs were present. She didn't know what to do, or more specifically, didn't know where to go next. Ellie may have been on her home planet, but unlike Europe, the North American sector was unfamiliar to her.

She thought about Isaac, she wondered if he was really dead. It seemed unlike him. His bad ideas always seemed to workout one way or another, even if Ellie's actions were necessary in making that happen. As long as death was an unconfirmed fate for Isaac, she would maintain hope. Fatigue began to weigh her down, but letting her guard up would be a death sentence. A barricade of some kind would be the best thing she could do right now, so she grabbed an old rivet gun to seal up any possible entrances for any necromorphs dumb enough to make an attempt on Ellie's life. And with that done, fatigue finally won, and she fell unconscious.

Santos had found her, apparently back on Tau Volantis by the ruins of the shuttle they'd used to get there. She was happy to see that Santos was okay, but suddenly she remembered what had happened to Isaac as they were separated. "Oh God, Santos! It's good to see you're in one piece, but Isaac.. we need to find him!" Ellie said in a distressed manner. Santos embraced Ellie with a hug. "Come on Ellie. Buckell, Carver and Norton are down here." she said as she pointed to a nearby fire where the others gathered. "Norton thinks Isaac is dead! I hope he's wrong." This angered Ellie. She refused to believe Norton would assume Isaac's fate as easily and quickly as Santos suggested. Still, maybe Norton just wasn't thinking straight due to the freezing, deadly temperature of the planet. As Norton spotted Ellie and Santos making their way down, he ran towards them. As he got close, he went to kiss Ellie, but she barely responded. "Come on Robert, we need to find Isaac and get to shelter." "There's no way Clarke made it, we gotta go. Now." Santos had been right about Norton then. "He's not dead! We have to do something... we'll leave him a trail to follow. There must be some flares or something around here..." She spotted some supply crates that had been thrown from the ship, fortunately landing pretty close by. She began recording a video transmission - "Isaac, if you find this... God I hope you find this.." Ellie began, but Santos, Carver and Norton weren't getting any warmer, and she knew they needed to get to safety as fast as possible. "Ellie come on! We're freezing to death out here!" "I'm coming! We're on our way to find some shelter, but I'm gonna leave you this trail of flares-" "The man's dead Ellie, let's go!" Norton interrupted. "Isaac, please, be alive!" she said with a noticeable amount of love in her words, which if not for the current circumstances Norton would have easily spotted and became suspicious. As the five of them went onwards, they reached the edge of the ice. "Come on people, I see something down there. An old S.C.A.F. barracks maybe." Norton pointed out. "But how do we get there Captain? There's no path for us to use." Carver questioned. "There! We can use the zipline over there." Ellie had somehow spotted a nearly impossible to see zipline, her perceptive nature once again coming into use for the first time since Titan Station.


End file.
